<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飞行如刻 by shinrayokugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006437">飞行如刻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo'>shinrayokugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BAD ENDING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飞行如刻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0<br/>亚历克斯有罪。<br/>当他被剥夺了武器，生活只有起诉、被告和观察，头一次他认为迟迟不来的判决惹人生厌。二十岁以前他被困在克格勃的囚笼里，二十岁以后他在广袤的世界流浪，做着时而无关紧要时而危及关隘的任务。这样的日子过了约莫十年，他被特别授予最机密的代号，成为了露米娅的实验对象。从前的日子听似浮萍，但总归命握在自己手里，而如今，国际法庭、道德和政治正在缓慢地干预他，还有他的解药。<br/>毋宁在休眠的火山间低飞。</p><p>他已经活得足够长了，柏林墙都建了又塌，站不对边的同事被蚕食（虽然不知道彼此的名字），在二十一世纪初经历活了又死死了又活。然而欲望难以言尽，英雄都甚少被理解，何况他是一个双手沾满鲜血的秘密特工，打断过无数人的肋骨，让守口如瓶的人生不如死。所以哪怕他揭穿了一个并非合乎伦理的阴谋，暗影置身于光明始终难以自保，特别是在国际政治还在拒不妥协的现在，母国和同盟国在消极争取，敌国在积极嫁祸与抢夺。并且，人的排外心理也令已不属于人类范畴的露米娅实验体之一的亚历克斯吃亏。<br/>本来这些都无法引起他的兴致，他这样的人理应死于横祸、身败名裂、不得善终，但事关人质，他既不愿旁观，亦不愿同归于尽。<br/>人质是与他看似毫无瓜葛的王元，他们不过像因为能够交流而相互利用和争斗的没心没肺小白鼠。亚历克斯心想其中的恩怨除我不知，表面故作镇定，实则接近自暴自弃。</p><p>1<br/>亚历克斯在露米娅的时间比记录在案的要更长，他过去是站在实验施予者那一方的，伪装的偏激且生来的耐性让他近乎进入核心。<br/>他第一次见到王元是改造手术后的常规康复检查。王元刚醒，并不知晓自己身体内部的变化，均码的病服过大，没过他的膝盖，他不安分地敲开了亚历克斯的门，对他说着不咸不淡的英语。<br/>没料到这个医生神通广大，和他讲起了一点也不生硬的国语。王元看似接受了自己是特别病例被请来调养的现状，和亚历克斯对视时还是藏不住怀疑，于是亚历克斯也适当地保持距离，按照惯例把他按到检查的仪器上。<br/>“你喊我JP好吧。”结束检查时JP皱着眉，“也别问我上一次有生理性行为是什么时候之类的，我都不知道现在是几号。”大老爷们儿随意地坐着，脸色健康得不像一个缺乏运动的互联网工作者：“你们这病院有没有游戏机啊？可乐也没说忌口吧？我看医生你挺有眼缘，不如给我行个方便呗。”<br/>话多洽谈王元倒不是第一个，但不安定系数还是被标得挺高的，亚历克斯不能丢了自己的饭碗，鬼画符完最后一个记录，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，反问被监护者：“你能够给我什么？”<br/>“那就要看你要什么了。”JP不假思索回答，“我基本上是个听话的实验体。”他指指刻在脚踝上的编号，伏到亚历克斯的耳边说：“只要你保证他们没法伤及我的性命，我也不会戳穿你的，表面中立的无国界疯狂科学家。”<br/>亚历克斯的眼里还停留的笑意收敛了一些，他一把抓住想要抽身的王元，轻轻地咬了咬病人的嘴唇，舌头刮过还带着苦药味的三十六度的口腔，最后给没反应过来的王元还了耳边的一阵风：科学家疯起来确实会不顾场合忘记遮盖性取向，更不会考虑民族区别，你知道的要是别的，保不准控制你药剂的我会掺点什么药，你死透了还得受我侮辱呢！<br/>“操你妈！”王元掐住亚历克斯的脖子，心里大骂自负的傻逼，但亚历克斯很快给注射了个措不及防的镇静剂，按紧响铃，淡定地说：“病人情绪不稳定，麻烦给予监管。另外，夏天太热了，丽莎你帮我申请两箱可乐，我还有点想念家里那台单机的模拟器游戏机了。”<br/>他以德报怨，抚摸着王元的后颈，笑脸还没褪去。<br/>王元被强壮的女护士掰开手，生无可恋地想，这笔帐算是记下了，看我什么时候抓到你不忠的证据——露米娅这边委托给他的任务是担任“天眼”，从实验体角度监视每一位组织成员。除了丰厚的报酬，他还是假改造的特例，所以能力虽不如其他实验体，但才能却没有被限制，能够轻松把其他人置于死地，这也是露米娅给他的烟雾弹。要想露米娅帮他挡掉国内的麻烦状况就必须迅速抓住潜入核心的敌人，这是王元定下的首要目标。<br/>但题外话：这里的护士真的都太壮了，根本不是他青睐的漂亮软妹。只被核心高层知晓身份的王元哀怨地看着凶悍的护士。<br/>王元如愿以偿得到了喝不完的可乐和游戏机（即便凭借自己的力量也可以得到），但他在亚历克斯面前变成了一只猫，忽冷忽热，贱的时候很贱，到原则问题上——比如亚历克斯只是例行让他长大嘴巴看看扁桃体，那种干呕的感觉就让他畏首畏尾的。医用手套像一层拥有刺激作用的薄膜，王元一躲闪，亚历克斯又用那种糟糕的充满预谋感的表情看着他——唯独不想出卖色相！<br/>他从小就被教导外国人很开放，很开放，他的猜疑也不是不存在，亚历克斯有百分之九十九的可能性在丢这个幌子来分散天眼的注意力，但对方这种似有似无的取笑意味眼神总像调情，肆无忌惮地打搅着天才黑客的工作。哪有清白的人随便就抛出这种幌子啊？<br/>等揭老底了就告他职场性骚扰！<br/>第二周，王元已经帮露米娅剔除了几个偷偷走私的研究员，亚历克斯的罪名却是迟迟没有做实。然而王元在成为JP之前确实和亚历克斯合作过，印象模糊但不会有错，那个死毛子追求极致，没完没了地折磨着他，那才是他的真面目。<br/>没有被考虑到的事实是，亚历克斯始终到一级机密还有一段距离，没有价值的联络在事实上不存在，因此也不存在有待露出的马脚——他不必记录，不用拷贝文件，一切都在训练过的脑子里，除非王元就地发明一台具体化意识的机器，他才会被定罪。<br/>与此同时，亚历克斯眼中不构成任何威胁的淘气鬼，却被灵活地当作鱼饵。</p><p>2<br/>在亚历克斯真正成为露米娅的实验体以后，他终于称呼JP为JP了。从前叫他王元，一是因为距离需要保持（尽管后来细想除了他以外的研究员都直接JP），二是因为他并不认为存在讨好眼中钉的必要。现而今，他的立场与JP一般，是实验体了，也就不做无谓的树敌行为了。<br/>实验手术刚完成那阵子，亚历克斯感觉像灵魂附在了另一具躯体上，训练多年，他身上的病根仍然落着，有如弓箭飞出的时刻，但总有一股气堵在病恹恹的心上，地球的重力于他而言似乎也特别之大。现在，他倚靠在白色的病床上，药液以最快的速度注入他的身体，最后一点落日坠下，明日它总会再次爬上海平面，像新生的亚历克斯。总部的联络设备被JP破坏，太平洋的孤岛戒备森严，组织会给他一段墓志铭还是压根就任随日子埋没一支断线的风筝？<br/>任务失败了。</p><p>于是在一个蝉鸣的午后，空气黏润，当亚历克斯遇到蹲在消防局暗处的JP，同样在暗处潜伏的他转起手里的钢笔——JP终于看见了他。并非手无寸铁，JP抽起腰上的枪，啧啧道：“这和说好的不一样啊。”</p><p>露米娅钟爱洗脑，按照现代商业文化排行属于那种骗到你一无所有的黑心企业，宁可多一点副作用也要保持实验体的精神健康，在他们能够兑付酬劳的时刻将记忆洗掉，每天服药，确保模糊的记忆不会一点点返回。JP在逮到亚历克斯的一刻以为自己解脱了，交易是双向的，却没有防透露米娅，记忆在阖上眼的黑暗中慢慢流失。<br/>沦为小白鼠还一样让人猜不透的亚历克斯先生手里举着JP需要的部件，显然俄罗斯的特工都有相当高的素质，这会儿能举手术刀，那会儿能造零件——好一个自投罗网。<br/>达摩克斯之剑坠落的夜晚，JP以为自己能够抓住露米娅的秘密，他知道亚历克斯会在暗处袖手旁观，所以约他出来不过是为了制衡露米娅。谁曾想过数据真的到手时亚历克斯自愿提出了交易，显然此刻他们都知晓彼此不够清白，而JP正好欠一个要挟露米娅的帮手，只要让亚历克斯和盘托出，一切都会迎刃而解。联手，故意放走亚历克斯，这些都是写好的戏码，因为露米娅毕竟是研究有失人伦学术的地方，JP觉得觊觎秘密的特工要更好用。<br/>但亚历克斯并非善哉，他亲手葬送了计划，将编好的程序载入机器，改造了自己。<br/>这样谁也无法杀死他了。<br/>自缴与JP无关，露米娅是这样声称的，因此合同也没有履行完成。<br/>亚历克斯甚至不愿意用他那点低劣的演技来配合JP。</p><p>此刻的滋味不会更新鲜了，JP知道靠得越近危险的更会是自己，但100%成功入侵的自己显然更高贵。<br/>他注意到亚历克斯的西裤穿了一个洞，空气中蔓延着血腥。<br/>“我们在浪费彼此的时间。”亚历克斯解释：“我成为实验体是成功率更高的做法，我能够从战斗中保护你，而你能够反抗露米娅的核心。”<br/>“哦。”JP摊开另一只闲着的手：“那你把东西给我呢。”<br/>墨镜滤去了亚历克斯眼里的光，他叹了口气，把东西塞到JP手里。扳倒JP要花的力气并不多，但这似乎是欠的，反正也要死了，不如让JP活多一次，研究人员也少费劲洗脑多一次，副作用也少一些了。<br/>当JP扣紧扳手，枪声掩盖了他吹起的口哨。<br/>他当然不知道自己当时被耍了，挖掘到的资料是真的，读过的人又怎么可能不杀一个人离开，洗脑是短暂的，不处于控制下就永远是定时炸弹，亚历克斯读完那些密密麻麻的英文就陷入了沉思，露米娅的夜晚很冷，王元在他隔壁裹着毯子。其实他早就注意到了王元身上的不寻常，但王元自身并没有注意到，打不过其他实验体时他就消极避入即将关闭的禁区，每次研究所都若无其事的给他复活，而且从来不提死亡，而是认定的昏迷。他怀疑JP并不知道自己已经被改造。<br/>内容一旦拿到了，便有痕迹了，他和JP都逃不掉，所以他打算原原本本地嫁祸给JP，而自己仅是浑然不知的那一位。他从小有笔头习惯，起来第一件事就是确认自己的本子，因此他能够重拾自己被丢弃的记忆，但JP不能。驯服一个初印象奇怪的人是很难的，JP不同于那些好骗的露水情人。<br/>亚历克斯想起之前被FBI如实说出生活习惯时的可怖，他知道自己所在的地方越来越千疮百孔，越来越藏不住，但那是他效忠的地方，他不想倒戈，因为外面的人心隔得更远。他对组织是有情感的，虽然它亲手破坏了他的爱情。他和青梅竹马躲在黑幕下，遮遮掩掩，把暗号和伎俩用在了见面和谈恋爱上，最后一份遗物都没留下来。并非没有预兆，但来不及了，那是他工作最暴躁的一周，也是他和JP一起工作的一周——他当然知道JP的判断是哪里来的，但他必须装作遗忘。<br/>世界坍塌的前一秒，亚历克斯思考的不是下一次醒来要花费多久，而是JP要亲手杀死他多少次才会原谅他。</p><p>3<br/>JP是亚历克斯取胜的必需品，因此亚历克斯时刻提醒自己脸上带笑，奈何JP留的心眼太多，一直都没法真真正正的信赖他。<br/>两个人的记忆补在一起才算完整，亚历克斯是这么解释的，但JP总是装作听不见又走开。这座岛的人都病了，打斗又怎么会是最有意义的实验呢？为了研究新人类拥有能力后是否会怎样从回避到不择手段？<br/>如果入侵研究中心时不是杀死其他人，而是反将研究人员一军，结果会怎样？如果亚历克斯再有人情味一点点，他也许就会询求意见了。亚历克斯住在JP的隔壁，借阅记录永远是满的，一天天都在读书，安安静静的。<br/>一如既往地等候第二个人露出马脚，但埃索，甚至后来的伦洛克斯、洛兹不过真的是因为亚健康才被抓进来的，对露米娅的敌意并不存在。<br/>于是JP往亚历克斯那边走动得更勤奋了，会还像他还是病人时那般坐在同一张桌子前，亚历克斯看书，他就也把漫画书垒得高高的，一本一本地翻。亚历克斯有他自己的算盘，像是默许了也不赶JP。<br/>看书费神，一到剧情不那么紧凑的地方JP就开始挖掘亚历克斯的小秘密，比如他难得脱下墨镜后的眼眸到底是怎样的，新长出来的头发挨到哪儿了，鞋子里面有没有藏东西…有一次就是这么看着看着，发现亚历克斯哭了。<br/>JP不懂说话，就这么假装不知道，亚历克斯拭去眼角溢出的眼泪又继续翻页。那天洗澡前，他去图书馆走了一趟，不爱看书的他将书反扣过来，后面三言两语地倒叙着一个痛苦煎熬爱情故事。<br/>在爱情方面他是处子，也没有这方面的牵挂，但亚历克斯仿佛离常人近了一些，第二天就顺手给他带了些水果。</p><p>“作为拥有一定医学知识的人，你没有想过用药物取得一定的优势吗？”有一天亚历克斯在看医学类的书，JP忍不住问。<br/>“你这么替我着想，搞得像是和我在一条船似的。”亚历克斯把剥开的橘子分了JP一半。一个思想觉悟到达一定高度的人，就算失去的方向，仍然是随时爆炸的未知数，何况他的能力还增强了？亚历克斯想不到除了监视和盘问以外更符合JP和他度过越来越长的时间的借口。<br/>“我还挺容易被左右的不是吗，你以前还挺会利用这一点的吧！”<br/>晚餐的铃声响了，亚历克斯将若有所思的眼光挪开，缓慢地把书页合上。<br/>“说来听听。”</p><p>他们开始交换模棱两可的话语。亚历克斯把许久没用上的那套暗号体系告诉JP了，露米娅不会将注意力挪开，他们便于暗处涌动。<br/>起初他们只是按计划分工练习开启研究中心，而对上面的口供始终是“方便监视”，偶尔会装模作样的打起来，暗中却偷偷打着掩护，配合或者佯装都有了默契。预演了几次成功操作，也算准了露方洗记忆的概率和JP忘掉亚历克斯的对策，以及第三者也在研究中心会添加的麻烦。<br/>露方似乎有所戒备，推起了组合赛，把处于优势的JP关了起来，而亚历克斯专门往团队那边跑。尽管邻里出入，但JP的门长出了几道铁栏杆，名为“保护”实则“囚禁”，亚历克斯每次路过都会看到研究人员东摆摆西弄弄。计划必须提前，他们已经注意到JP在利用自己的武力，也就是说JP很有可能已经清楚了自己实际上已经被改造的事实，监禁是第一步，下一步会做出什么就很难说了。于是这周三的休息日，JP给亚历克斯打了暗号。<br/>行动的前一晚上，他带亚历克斯潜入了托马斯的工作室，正打算篡改明天的人员编排，门把却突然转动了。特工眼疾手快地把电脑屏幕熄了，啪地拉着JP坐在主机面前，装作没留意到动静就吻了起来。<br/>交换呼吸的过程艰难又愉悦，JP把目光也搭在伙伴的眼神里，一时不知道手往哪儿放，直到亚历克斯去掀他的衣服才挡着。感觉几日不见，聚起来却是天雷勾地火，面前的人把他扑倒在地上，比着“嘘”的手势，嘴唇又立刻覆下来。JP的心思飞到了断片前的那一次亲吻，比较着日子是否倾倒了感情，让味道产生质变。<br/>他索性把眼睛闭上。<br/>“终于走了，”亚历克斯却停了下来：“幸好托马斯没有特殊的兴趣。”<br/>JP睁开眼时，他已经藏好笑意背过了身。<br/>这不是讨论感情的最佳时机。</p><p>4<br/>研究所的人都被杀了，带着岛上一众非正常的人，两人乘着货船到了最近的陆地。亚历克斯忙于保证药物来源、试图联络总部，并没有和王元细讲未来——对，他又开始叫JP王元了，这一次不是因为疏远，而在于窃喜这是特别的。<br/>负责联络的线人只认亚历克斯，其他人有的持着偷渡者的觉悟在此处隐姓埋名，有的则赶着火车马不停蹄地想回归常规的生活。JP就是在亚历克斯向组织陈述事实的时刻被收到风的警员架走的。<br/>并且再也没有被有出现过。</p><p>5<br/>高危作业的人容易体验吊桥效应，但在亚历克斯看来，这不过是一个更好的催化环境。<br/>为了防止造成恐慌和犯罪，被抓到的人并未被公开，此案也极为隐秘地审讯。他是所有实验人员之中最身份最敏感的，所以最被重视也不是不能理解，只要把一切都推到背后的靠山上就可以了——他被劝了千千万万遍。实验体不能放生到让他们自我做主的环境里，却被允许均匀进入各国的刚需机关，一世（或者更长）处于控制之下，做被处理的废液还是用之不竭的泉水是可以把控的。<br/>每天见面的就只有那几个工作人员，到后来根据脚步习惯闭着眼都能判断出来了。JP毫无疑问是审讯的重点之一，作为原本就犯事在身的人，而且在被捕的第一现场。进度慢得度日如年，比露岛还要枯燥无味，他只能说“是”或“否”，或者被架在测谎仪下面。支撑他的也许就是初次公审时被推走前听到的最后一句话：下一个，王元。<br/>人生永无止境，他被困在原地。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>